I want you
by superferd
Summary: Everyone at Hogwarts has paired up and Harry is feeling left out. However he finds love in someone he never thought before. Rated R for language, please R & R !
1. Chapter 1

" Are you kidding me ?"  
  
"It's true, now come one, get out of that bed"  
  
"But it's not true"  
  
"It is, now get out of that bed".  
  
Harry sighed knowing that he could not get any intelligent conversation with his head. Slowly he clambered out of his bed. The year had been a miserable one for him. First Sirius's death, then Voldemort's attack on countless muggles and lastly the pairings  
  
Almost every single person had his or her girlfriend or boyfriend.. Ron and Hermione had started to go out and even Draco and Ginny. There were thousands of other couples. Needless to say, Harry felt thoroughly left out.  
  
He went into the common room which was empty. It was a Saturday morning and he guessed he was up late. He sank into a chair feeling miserable. " Maybe I was a bit untactful with Cho" thought Harry sadly. For after their row last year, Harry had tried to make up. The results were useless. Cho had snubbed him and had given him dirty looks. She was going out with Roger Davies and other people. Ron and Hermione were also not taking notice of him. They mostly were going everywhere and were snogging at regular intervals.  
  
The injustice filled him with up with fury. He was very angry. " Those dumb cows, why am I so bad, why HAVE I BEEN ALWAYS LONELY" he shouted in his mind.  
  
He lay there with his eyes closed. He vaguely knew that it was lunch time but did not want to go there. Who wants to go a place where everyone will have eyes for each other ?  
  
Suddenly he felt a small touch.  
  
Harry grunted.  
  
" Harry" said a tentative female voice. " won't you come to lunch"  
  
"No, now get out.. " grunted Harry.  
  
"But Harry.."  
  
The blow fell.  
  
"WHY DON"T YOU DUMB FAT BASTARD, GET OUT OF HERE ? WHY DON"T YOU FIND YOUR WONDERFUL BOYFRIEND AND SNOG HIM ? WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE TO LAUGH AT ME FOR HAVING NO ONE " bellowed Harry, his eyes still closed.  
  
He lay back and heard some shocked exclamations from the person. Then he heard her flouncing off.  
  
Harry grunted again. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Harry got up and stretched his legs. He knew it was no good to just sit there the whole day so might well have a good walk along the school.  
  
He climbed out the portrait hole and started going towards North Tower. His mind wandered back to that girl. "Stupid git" thought Harry. " why does she have to come after me ? "  
  
"She got thousands of admirers, why me "  
  
"Maybe she's just like you, and doesn't have any boyfriends?" suggested his conscience.  
  
Harry was shocked out of his reverie, but then started to laugh.  
  
"Are you kidding me? " he asked himself  
  
Still he was wondering to whom that cute voice belonged to.  
  
"Bam" he suddenly collided with some.  
  
"Oops, sorry " apologized Harry.  
  
" It's, OK" said the person. Harry saw that it was a girl but could not catch her face. She walked away.  
  
Harry started wandering the halls. He suddenly came across a nice big clock on the wall. Curious to see what it was, he took it from the wall and promptly dropped it. It shattered into pieces.  
  
"Oh, oh" exclaimed Harry.  
  
In a moment, Filch was there.  
  
"So" he said looking at Harry and looking very pleased " So, I come here and see Mr. Potter breaking school property "  
  
"I'm sorry " gulped Harry.  
  
"Shut up, Mr. Potter, DETENTION for 3 hours tomorrow night, you'll have to help me tidy the whole school "  
  
"Please Filch" tried to explain Harry but it was no use Filch had gone away.  
  
Harry stamped his feet on the ground with anger.  
  
Please review !! !! Please, please, please, even flames are accepted !!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my 2 reviewers, electricandroid and Mystical*in* Black. You guys are great!. I'll try to follow all your instructions.  
  
Be warned that the mystery woman will not be revealed as yet. It should be in the 4th ir 5th chapter. So start reading, here's Chapter 3 !!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Harry was livid at himself.  
  
"Why the bloody hell, did I have to touch that clock ? I should have realized that it would fall, such as my luck ? thought Harry bitterly.  
  
As if to dampen his mood further, Cho came by from a door. When she saw him, she muttered something indistinctly, gave him a look as a woman would look at a garbage dump and hurried away. Harry thought he heard her saying something like " toad and goat" !!  
  
Harry kicked open the door to the portrait in frustration. The weather seemed dark as if to match his mood. He went up to the Fat Lady and muttered the password " Voldemort ". Dumbledore had insisted on using it so that everyone could get accustomed to his name. However many people still flinched.  
  
Today, the Fat Lady peered at him and said " Harry dear, you're looking miserable. Are you all right ?"  
  
" Yes, I'm all right" said Harry weakly, forcing a smile on his face.  
  
The Fat Lady gave him a concerned look and slid open to let him through. Harry climbed inside to see Ron and Hermione.  
  
" Hi Harry " said Ron.  
  
"Hallo Ron, Hermione" said Harry walking over to them and sitting down.  
  
"You look worried, Harry" said Hermione " Are you all right ? Has anything happened to you ?"  
  
For a second, Harry would have wanted to tell them about the pairings, but he thought dully " it would be wiser to tell them about detention ".  
  
"Well" grunted Harry. "I got put in detention by Filch ".  
  
"Oh, oh" said Hermione " Why"  
  
" What do you have to do and when " said Ron looking sorry. " I broke a clock" said Harry bitterly " And Filch put me in detention. I have to help him clean the whole castle "  
  
"Oh, Harry, that's the worst form of detention " said Hermione  
  
" I know" grunted Harry.  
  
"Well" said Ron in a false voice " Me and Hermione will just go, OK Harry"  
  
Harry grunted, " OK " and watched them go.  
  
He perfectly knew what those two were up to. They were going to snog again.  
  
Harry wondered what to do. He didn't want to stay in the common room for so long. Finally he decided to visit the Owlery.  
  
He was walking down a passage when suddenly Filch came up.  
  
" What have I done now? " said Harry suspiciously.  
  
" Well" said Filch, looking dismayed " I came here to tell you that you're let off the detention"  
  
Harry was amazed. " Why"  
  
"Well, a girl came up and told me that she had done it and she deserved the punishment "  
  
Harry was about to say " But it's not true ". When he said " Really, what was the name of that girl "  
  
" Want to know everything, don't you " said Filch sarcastically " Well you won't, goodbye" and he strode off.  
  
Please review, and tell me what you think !! Flames are accepted as well  
!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks, my cool reviewers ! As usual, you're the ones who've inspired me. So here's Chapter 4. Wait, will the mystery woman be revealed or not ? You'll have to read it to find out ! Here's Chapter 4 !!!!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Harry was puzzled.  
  
" Who was that girl who said that she was the one who broke the vase ?" he said while pacing the corridors.  
  
" Even my best friends wouldn't have done it for me, then who was it ? "  
  
Harry was brimming with curiosity about who the girl was. He racked his brains.  
  
" Let's see, who could it be. Damn, Filch, couldn't he just have told me who she was"  
  
Then suddenly he came across a way to find who she was and in Harry's thought " she was jolly decent"  
  
" I know, Filch said the detention is tomorrow night. Filch usually starts the cleaning the corridor to his office first. So if I hide somewhere, maybe I can see that lovely person"  
  
Harry was thrilled at the idea. It was nearing nine 'o' clock that day and he knew that he at this time, tomorrow, would be hiding somewhere. He almost jumped back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
" Wait a moment" said Harry to himself. " Why am I suddenly so happy ? It's not that I love her or anything whoever she is"  
  
Little did he know that he iwas/i.  
  
Even though Harry was saying all this, he couldn't concentrate on his homework that night. He also slept at late at night and awoke tomorrow pretty late.  
  
It was a Sunday. Harry heaved a sigh of relief that nobody was there as he settled down to do his homework. It was pretty boring writing definitions of spells, when he was thinking about what he was going to do that night  
  
--------- " Harry, you look excited today, anything the matter" asked Hermione that evening at 8.  
  
"Nothing, and will you please stop worrying about me, Hermione, I'm 16 years old, for heaven's sake" said Harry annoyed. Then he looked at his watch and said " I'm just going to....Ummm... Dumbledore's office, you know he called me, OK, Hermione ? "  
  
" All right" said Hermione going back to her work.  
  
Harry heaved a sigh of relief and crept stealthily out of the common room. Outside he had kept his Invisibility Cloak. He would have also used his Marauder's Map but for some reason, it was not working.  
  
He put the Cloak above his shoulders and set off. It took him some time to find Filch's room, but after being lost twice, he came to the corridor. It was empty but from Filch's room came sounds of cleaning and Filch's voice.  
  
" Clean that well, do you think that's cleaning well "  
  
Harry crept close to the door. The room was definitely was being cleaned.  
  
He opened the door softly, praying that no one would notice and peered inside.  
  
Then he saw her, the girl, who had taken his blame.  
  
" No, it can't be her, not her, not her"  
  
Harry sank down into the floor.  
  
------  
  
Well, how was it ? You'll see who it is, definitely in the next chapter and also in the first paragraph !! And as always, please, please, review. Flames, of course, are accepted !  
  
Yes, I'm also hoping for a beta. The beta will find out first hand who the girl is ! So if you want to be one, just say it in the review or email me at angikaar_choudhury@yahoo.co.in. eHe 


	5. Chapter 5

Well, just like to say, thanks again for the reviews. However it would be better if I get a few more. Sorry, I didn't update sooner, my computer has troubles. And, yes, the mystery woman will be revealed. Yes, so start reading, here's Chapter 5  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Harry took a long drip of water and slowly dragged himself up to his bed. He still couldn't get the shock of seeing the person.  
  
It wasn't too late, but he had to think about what he had seen. What he had seen in Filch's room ? He could hear the sounds of cleaning coming from somewhere, which meant that she was helping Filch. Harry hit himself.  
  
Susan Bones.  
  
Yes, she was the one who Harry had seen in Filch's room. She was the one who had saved Harry from detention. But why ?  
  
Suddenly, Harry remembered something else. He had heard her voice. But he had also heard that voice that Saturday. When he had got up late and had not wanted to come down to lunch, she was the person who had asked him to. It was she ! And he had called her a bastard,.  
  
Harry sat up in horror. " No, I couldn't have done that" He was horrorstruck. He remembered something else. He also had met her when he was wandering the corridors, she was the one who he collided with.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. He slammed straight into his bed, took out his wand and uttered a Sleep Spell. Then he got off to a very troubled sleep.  
  
Harry ate his breakfast silently the next morning. He had decided on his course on action. He would have to tell her, better still he would have to ask her.  
  
"He, Harry, I found the person who had been put in detention last night. It was Susan Bones !" said Ron looking happy.  
  
Harry just mumbled "Yes"  
  
"Well, I think she deserved the punishment. Running off like that and making you face the punishment.. that"  
  
Harry got up. He couldn't get hearing anything else. He ran out of the Great Hall and rushed out.  
  
Harry waited till almost everyone had finished eating and then went back in. He saw Susan going towards a bathroom. She was alone.  
  
Harry went up to her quietly and said "Susan".  
  
She was startled. She wheeled around quickly, but after seeing Harry, smiled and said " Hey, Harry" Harry noticed she had gone a bit red.  
  
"Susan, I need to talk to you in private "  
  
"Wh..wh. why " stammered Susan.  
  
" Let's go into this empty classroom and I'll tell you why"  
  
"O..O.. K.." said Susan and both of them went into the classroom. Harry shut the door.  
  
He turned around to face Susan.  
  
" Why, Susan, why, did you do it" ----- Well, there you have it, it's been revealed. How was it ? The next chapter will be the last one. And as always, review !! 


End file.
